Loves Game
by j0wey
Summary: Keiichiro is a single man during the holiday season, but it won't be for long until someone comes into his life by the name of Ryou...
1. Chapter 1

Loves Game

Chapter 1

Disclaimer: the characters of Tokyo mew mew are not mine of owning… I just barrowed them… actually more like kidnapped in other words but enjoy anyway… this is one of the first fan fictions I did but never got a chance to post it up… so here you go…

The wind blew around in the midnight streets of Japan. I took each step slowly taking my time to get home. The bitter cold winds blew my dark brown haired pony tail furiously. I thought to myself saying,

"_Keiichiro you baka, you should of grabbed a warmer coat." _I stopped for a moment noticing a little bit at a time, snowflakes were falling down gently. My hazel eyes stopped blinking for quite some time from the beauty of the icy cold flakes. I looked straight up to the heavens letting more snow fall lightly on my long eye lashes.

After a while, I continued on ward to my cozy warm home that was only three blocks away. I started hearing noises suddenly, I was surprised the I heard the first echoing sounds coming from up the block. I thought that it was only children celebrating the snow fall. as I merged closer to my house, the heard the noise from earlier. This time it was different, it seemed more like screams of pain, agony, and devilish laughter. Finally I saw small shadows near my front yard. I could heard what one shadow was saying in pain,

"Stop! Let me go! No! Ahh!" shocked about what I just heard I began to walk faster with the snow crunching underneath my feet. I shadows became bigger and much more clear to see then.

When I was only a few feet from theses dark illusions, I could tell that this was a gang up. It was about three or four thugs kicking and punching a blond haired guy. I couldn't just let these gangsters do this in front of me or in front of my own home. I bent town and grabbed a baseball bat that was left by my neighbors' kid and clutched it tight in my grasp. I walked slowly with the snow crunching under my feet. On guy turned his head doing a double take as he noticed the bat within my grasp, we turned back to his members warning them that I could be dangerous, forcing them to run off into the shadows of the night leaving the blond haired boy in the crimson colored snow. Once I knew they were gone, I threw down the bat and kneeled down at the young man in the frozen sidewalk. He groaned in pain looking up at me with a desperate glint in his eyes that were filled with tears and agony. He tried to get up but fell, landing his head in my lap. I thought to myself,

_"I can't just leave him out here, he might get sick." _so I picked him up from the bloody snow and walked into the house with warm comfort.

The poor guy must have been helpless. I cleaned up his scratches and felt his ribs for any broken bones. There was a broken rib, I could see a greenish purple spot on his left side. I wrapped his rib cage nice and tight for a supportive hold. Once the bandaging was complete, I put him in some warm clothes of mine, even though a shirt was a little big on him. I carried him from the living room to my king sized bed. I covered him up with my favorite quilt and laid down next to him, stroking blond hair over lapping his closes eyes. I thought,

_"who would want to cause so much pain to someone else?"_ after pondering on that question I had an invisible weight pulling down my eye lids causing me to nod off into a deep peaceful slumber hoping the blond haired guy would be ok by tomorrow.

The next morning, I woke up on the fuzzy carpet. I sat up on the floor and reviewed what happened yesterday. I heard moaning noises from my room, I listened for a while then got up from the floor and walked towards my room once reached my bedroom door, I quietly opened the door to find the blonde guy was coiled in my quilt. I smiled softly then walked over to the bedside where he laid. I sat on the ground again leaning up on the bedside looking at him mumbling nonsense in his sleep. Then finally, he turned facing me, he opened his icy blue eyes slowly then in shock he jumped. He crab walked hastily to the other side of the bed panicking, saying,

"WHO ARE YOU? WHERE AM I!" still panicking, he jumped off the bed and ran for my bedroom door. I swiftly beat him to the door with my hand grasping the door knob. He stopped looking up at me, then wincing in pain from his broken rib. He fell to the ground on his knees trying to ask me.

"who are you, and where am I?" I kneeled down in front of him helping him up to the bed again. When he finally relaxed I told.

"I'm Keiichiro Akasaka and you in my home." the blond turned his head to me and said introducing himself.

"I'm Ryou Shirigane." He lifted his hand and shook mine. He also smiled weakly. I got up from the floor and walked to the kitchen to get breakfast ready.

In the kitchen, I was making white rice with shrimp and eggs. The incense of breakfast was fantastic. It was so tempting to have at that very moment, but this was for Ryou. He must have been hungry after that nights gang up. Once the meal was finished, I delivered it to my room. Once I entered the room, I served the gourmet food to him. He must of really liked my cooking because once the bed and breakfast laid in front of him, he was finished in a jiffy.

After some time, we went our own ways, he did his thing and I did my thing; getting ready for work to be exact. I thought Ryou would be ok until I got back from the café. As I was about to leave, I told Ryou,

"Help yourself to anything in the kitchen. If there's any problems, my numbers on the fridge." Ryou then replied dully,

"What ever." I furrowed my eyebrow with a smile on my face. Once I left, I had a strange feeling something was going to happen while I was gone. I know I was jumping to conclusions but I barely knew him. I didn't know what his intentions were when he was alone. I shook the idea off my mind because I didn't want this interfering with work.

During work my plan to keep Ryou off my mind was failing miserably. I kept going into a daze, seeing random images of him in my thoughts. This wouldn't stop when I was doing any work around the café. I couldn't even make a simple dessert without him popping in my consciousness. I ended up calling him on my break to check up on him. As the line was trying to connect through for an answer, my hands started quivering. Finally, there was a baritone voice that answered.

"Hello?" I paused for a second then answered,

"Ryou? It's Keiichiro, I just called…" I drew a blank for a second until I finally found the missing words to my sentence, "called to check up on you. Is everything ok?" Ryou then responded,

"Everything's ok. Uh, Keiichiro if it's ok with you, can I live with you? I have nowhere to go" I paused again for some time the answered in surprise,

"Of course you can live with me." this was a shock to what I just heard. I was told I was a very kind person to all people, and this was a very important person I wanted to be very kind to.

Ok that's the first chapter of Loves game…. Of course you won't have to wait long for the next chapter to be out because of course, I have the whole fan fiction in a little note book as well


	2. Chapter 2

Loves Game

Chapter 2

Disclaimer: AGAIN WITH THE DISCLAIMER!!! ;;;;; nee. Ok I don't own Tokyo Mew Mew or any of the characters… it's just all fun 'n games around here I swear nee -

It's been a month since Ryou moved in with me. His attitude towards me has changed. I'm thinking maybe it's because me and him share the same room, but NOT the bed.

All this month, Ryou has been a little different. I mean he helps around the house while I'm at work. He talks and hangs out with me more. Though his attitude isn't the only one that's been changing lately. The holidays are coming up soon, and I want to get him something special to kind of conjure my feelings towards him. This feeling I have for him is almost like love. It could be that, or just a friend to me. I'm just muddled at the moment.

Any way, one day I went out Christmas shopping and while I was out, I found the most astounding choker. It was black with Japanese writing around it that said, _love is a special thing, a blessing from above, the joy and relationship never ends, least of all the love._ I thought to myself,

_"What if I got this for Ryou?" _I shook my head rapidly saying to myself still,

_"No! he would think it was weird of me! He would think I was a total queer! Wait… am I?"_ I pondered for a moment then forgot I even thought about that and went on walking.

Once I was finally home, I removed my coat and took my Christmas fist to my room. Before I even opened my bedroom, I heard rummaging. I thought it was probably Ryou getting dressed. I went to turn back to the closet where I placed my coat when Ryou exited the bedroom with a small box wrapped up in gold wrapping paper with a red bow. Ryou looked up at me and said,

"This is for you, but you can't open it until Christmas." I was ecstatic about this, but I didn't get one for him yet.

"_hm… maybe I should of gotten that choker I saw at the store earlier." _I thought guilty. Ryou put the present under the over decorated tree, backed away from the tree and looked up at me and said,

"You know, this holiday reminds me how happy I was when I was a kid, and I still feel that way now." he walked off to the back porch leaving me standing next to the tree.

After some time, I went to the back porch to join Ryou in gazing at the snow fall. I slid the glass door and stepped outside. Ryou turned his head and gave me a faint smile then continued watching the snow. I sat down next to him and said to him

"you've been out here for almost an hour, is everything ok?" he kept looking at the snow but responded,

"yeah, it's just… I was wondering if we can go to the cemetery on Christmas eve." I bent his head down looking at his shoes. I stayed silent looking at him worried about why he wanted to go to the cemetery on Christmas, the most cheerful holiday known to man kind. I broke the silence and said,

"of course we can go." Ryou looked up at me and nodded his head thanking me. I nodded my head back as if to say your welcome. I then asked Ryou,

"do you want to come inside now, it's getting colder by the second." Ryou lowered his eyes then responded,

"in a minute, I need to gather my thoughts." I turned and opened the glass door but then looked back at the blonde. I closed the door and sat back down next to him. He looked at me in curiosity then said,

"hey aren't you going to leave me out here for the warm fireplace?" I smiled at him, then without hesitation, I took my coat off and draped it over him. He had a shocked look on his face and asked,

"Keiichiro, why are you…?"

"You seemed too cold in that thin jacket." I interrupted. Then I was, out of nowhere, hugged by him. I turned bright red as his blonde locks tickled underneath my chin. After the reaction I took from his hug I knew right away… I loved him.


	3. Chapter 3

Loves Game

Chapter 3

Disclaimer: i do not own Tokyo mew mew... all though if i did Ryou and Keiichiro would be gay

It was town days until Christmas eve, but i didn't have a present for Ryou yet, but two days before Christmas eve was my time to go back to the store and get that amazing chocker i found. I rushed out the door while Ryou was still asleep. When i finally got to the store, it was jam packed. There was no way I could get in there. I had no choice but to shove my way through.

I used all my might to get to the jewelry section. Pushing, shoving, and finally when i was only a few feet from the choker, i jumped over a cart and another one with giant boxes. Now, I was in front of Ryou's soon to be present. I pulled out 5,885,218 yen from my pocket and slapped in on the counter and told the cashier I wanted the black choker with the Japanese writing on it. She didn't hesitate one second and grabbed it out of the display case. She also offered to wrap it up with my choice of wrapping paper and a ribbon for free. I chose a ruby red wrapping paper with a gold bow. I paid her and took the present home.

When I finally got home, I rushed to the Christmas tree and sat Ryou's present next to my present. I thought to myself,

"mission accomplished." Suddenly Ryou walked into the living room from the kitchen and said,

"Good Morning." I stood next to the Christmas tree eyeing Ryou's present as is to say,

"I got your present." Ryou glanced at the Christmas tree and lowered his eyes to his Christmas present from me. He looked up at me again and said a tiny bit cheerful,

"Two more days" I echoed,

"Two more days." Ryou then walked to the back porch to look at the snow fall.

Later on at night, I could barely sleep because one it would soon be Christmas and second I was thinking about Ryou. I thought about when I first met him, when he asked me if he could live with me, the Christmas eve at the cemetery, and mostly the present we got for each other. I thought deeply about my feelings towards Ryou. I turned in my bed looking at Ryou in his bed. He slept so peacefully. I wished I could sleep like that, all because of my thought keeping up all hours of the night. I'd seem to develop insomnia.

Finally, when I couldn't stand it any longer, I quietly got out of bed and tip toed to Ryou's bed and quietly crawled under the covers next to him. Just like that I fell into a deep slumber. It felt like one I was near him, I could sleep easily.

The next morning, I woke up with Ryou looking at me with a curious yet a little disgusted look on his face. I sat up in his bed when he finally asked,

"What are you doing in my bed?" I felt my face turn red, my heart beat grew faster, I had to come up with an excuse. So I blurted out,

"I don't know." Ryou turned his head and said,

"you were sleep walking then." I lowered my eyes in embarrassment. Ryou then got out of the bed and went into the bathroom. I thought to myself,

"what is up with me? I just slept in the same bed with my room mate! Am I falling head over heels for him?" I then realized that tomorrow was going to be Christmas eve. We had to go to the cemetery for Ryou.

During the rest of the day, Ryou didn't talk to me. I think he was still grossed out by what happened this morning. I was him, I would have done the same. I was ashamed of my actions. Finally, I walked outside to the back yard. I thought this would calm me down.

When I was outside, I sat on the porch gazing at the snow fall calmly. Sure even if the snow fall calmed me down, I wouldn't be able to stop thinking about this morning. I thought to myself for quite some time. Then, I heard the door open and foot steps coming behind me. Then there was a familiar voice that said,

"hey, you been here long?" I turned around and saw Ryou. I finally responded,

"uh, yeah…I just needed to relax for a while." he sat down next to me and added,

"I forgive you, I mean about the whole bed thing this morning." I started turning red again. Ryou scooted closer to me, that's when I turned a crimson red in embarrassment. Ryou put his hand on my cheek, making me tremble anxiously. Ryou then responded,

"why don't we exchange gifts tomorrow, I can't wait until Christmas day to see the look on your face." my eyes widened with a reply,

"ok." my face stopped turning red once he took his slender hand off my cheek. I knew now I was deeply in love with this angel.

The next morning, was finally Christmas eve. Now that I realized my love for Ryou, I wanted to make today special for him. When I first got out of bed, I got dressed and went to the kitchen and started making breakfast. I made pancakes, eggs, bacon, and rice balls with strawberry jelly inside as a filling. I swear my love for you made my cooking twice at amazing than before. Finally, Ryou came in with a surprised look on his face when he saw breakfast.

Later on we got our gifts and went to the cemetery. What ever it was for, must have been serious. When we finally got to the cemetery, we past the pearl harbor memorials, and other graves until we finally stopped at a tree with two head stones. Ryou bent down and took out two bouquets' from the inside of his coat pocket. He sat them on both graves. I stood behind Ryou, what he was doing at the graves. Finally, Ryou spoke up,

"these are my parents. They died in a fire. I was only 10 when it happened." Ryou then added starting to choke up, "From then on, I was alone. They were the only ones who loved me. When they died, everyone hated me, didn't want anything to do with me." he finally started crying. I kneeled down behind Ryou and hugged him, crying as well. Then, when I thought the time was right, I opened my mouth and said,

"I love you Ryou." there was a long pause for quite some time. Ryou then turned around still kneeling on the ground and looked up at me with his icy blue eyes filled with tear.

I couldn't figure out what was going on in his mind. Was he going to be grossed out by my secret that I just blurted out to him? I turned my head away from him in shame. Then, Ryou took both his hands and positioned my head back facing him. He finally said,

"Keiichiro…" Then as if it were in slow motion, we kissed. His lips touching my own felt like passion that was burning in my should that eventually cooked down to an icy cold kiss.

Finally, when we stopped Ryou pulled out his present for me from the inside of his pocket. I too did the same with his present. We exchanged presents and we both opened our presents. When Ryou opened his present, he gasped in surprise and looked up at me saying,

"help me put it on." I pulled out the choker and gently put it around his neck. Then he asked, "how do I look?" I responded and a kiss,

"beautiful…" Ryou blushed and ushered me to open my present. I gently pull the lid off the box, pulled the tissue paper away and then my eyes widened in awe to find a ring. It was a sterling silver with writing around the inside of it. It was written: _Love is a special gift a blessing from above, the joy and relationship never ends, least of all the love._ Ryou pulled the ring out of the box and slowly slid it on my ring finger. I blushed almost as red as him as he looked up at me. With some hesitation, he got closer to me and we kissed again. Ryou then wrapped his arms around he and after each intense kiss he kept saying,

"these kisses are like a drug, I can't stop kissing you." I agreed to this fact. Suddenly, I tripped over a rock and landed on the ground. With shock and worry Ryou asked, "are you ok?" I sat up and responded laughing,

"yeah." I got closer to his with my hand resting on his cheek I added, "as long as your mine, I feel nothing can hurt us."

Ok chapter 4 coming up… what to expect in the chapter coming soon….

1. New years eve bash

2. A surprise scene

And the next chapter will come at you before you even know it enjoy nee


	4. Chapter 4

Loves Game

Disclaimer: I do not own Tokyo mew mew…. Sadly…. TT-TT …. But I can borrow them -snickers-

Chapter 4

Christmas was finally over, and now that me and Ryou are a couple, we can express our feelings a little more than before. Now when were together we do all kinds of things from sleeping together to having long, warm, romantic baths together. Since the night we got together, our lives are like bliss.

It was New Years eve. Ryou and I were invited to a party at the café I work at. So we decided to go. On the way to the café, Ryou was talking to me about the most interesting subject, children.

"it might seem crazy, I can actually have kids." we both stopped for some time and I responded,

"maybe we could try to do that. Maybe later on though, I'm not really ready for children yet." Ryou nodded in agreement and we toddled off to get to the party.

When we finally got to the café, we were given shot glasses. I don't know why but I just sat mine down and went off to party with Ryou. During the party Ryou and I slow danced, drank a slightly, and talked. Sometimes when we slow danced, Ryou would whisper Kawaii things in my ear like, _I love you, _or, _your so Kawaii. _At other times he'd kiss the nape of my neck passionately.

Later after the party I had to take Ryou home in my arms because he passed out from drinking too much sake (Japanese alcohol just for those who don't know what it is). I thought to myself,

_"Poor guy, we didn't even get to dance one last time."_ he was so cute all bundled up in my arms with one hand gripped on to my coat.

When we finally got into the house, I sat him on the couch so I could take my coat off and then take his coat off to hang up in the closet. I picked up my passed out lover and took him to our room. Then I took his clothes off and put on some pajamas that were laid out of his. Before I buttoned up his shirt I took notice of his body. It was so beautiful. I couldn't help but lightly touch him with my long fingers stroking his collar done to his stomach. His skin was so soft like peach fuzz. Soon I went to change my clothes only to be in a pair of pajamas pants. I cuddles next to my blonde haired lover, stroking him chest only. Then I found myself with my head rubbing against his soft body.

The I positioned myself on top of him kissing his neck slowly going to his chest. I thought to myself,

_"I think I have a fetish for necks an chest!"_ After some time I buttoned his shirt and I put one on myself and cuddled under the warm covers with Ryou. It felt relaxing to be in the same bed with him. Knowing we were in love, I felt comfortable and also knew Ryou was comfortable with it too.

The next morning I woke up to Ryou's moans. I sat up and stroked his cheek and leaned over to whisper in his ear,

"Are you ok Ryou?" Ryou turned his head facing me and slowly said,

"uh, I have a headache…" I kissed Ryou's forehead and whispered,

"you poor thing." he smiled a bit and asked,

"can I have some Alka-Seltzer water?" I got up and went to fetch what he requested for. Soon I returned with the alka-seltzer water handing it to him and crawling back in bed with him. As he drank, I started rubbing his stomach. He shifted his eyes at me and then stopped drinking to ask,

"why are you rubbing my stomach?" I stopped briefly to say,

"well there's a trick that when you drink alka-seltzer you rub your stomach." Ryou just nodded his head and continued drinking.

After a while Ryou went to sleep, leaving me to think maybe the hang over got to him. While he was sleeping I was on the couch thinking back on last night. Especially the walk to the party at work. How Ryou was telling me about kids. I chuckled a little then thought deeper on the subject. I lifted my hand that had the ring Ryou gave me for Christmas, and thought to myself,

_"hm, we'd have to get married first, but it's too soon. I'll propose later in the year." _that's a promise I was going to keep.

**Ok that was chapter 4 for ya I hope you all liked it…. Next up is chapter 5.… I'm updating more often now thanks to your reviews and the fact that I have nothing better to do because I don't have a life -chuckles- well keep a look out for chapter 5 everyone nee**


	5. Chapter 5

Loves Game

Disclaimer: I do not own Tokyo Mew Mew… I'm having a tea party with the chief and the owner of café mew mew

Chapter 5

It's already May, but it seems like the months have gone bye like that. Ryou and I have talked about having a child, and were going to try it soon. I didn't think our relationship would last this long. Also, I finally decided to propose to him.

One night we decided to go to the beach for a date. As we held hands while walking in the cold wet sand, I was deep in thought,

_"this is going to be the best date ever." _my thoughts were cut off by Ryou clinging to my arm rubbing his cheek against my arm. I could feel heat rushing up to my cheeks, making my face glow. I wrapped my arm around him and kissed his forehead softly. Ryou looked up at me with his icy blue eyes. I looked deep into them, there was a sparkle to his eyes from the moon.

Finally, I broke away from him and went down on one knee. Ryou's expression on his face was confused, but I knew he would love my special surprise. I took his left hand and then said,

"Ryou chan, we've been dating for six months, we've also gotten closer each day. I want to keep this relation ship going. So what I mean to say Ryou is…" once I paused, I reached into my pocket and pulled out a black box and continued to talk as I flipped open the lid and said, "Ryou, will you marry me?" there was a long pause, then Ryou's blue eyes were flooded with tears and he collapsed into my arms saying,

"HAI! I WILL MARRY YOU!" once I heard those beautiful words, I began to cry with him. We nuzzled a little bit, as Ryou was saying,

"ai shiteru Keiichiro." After some time, we returned to our beach blanket to celebrate the engagement with some sparkling cider, and chocolate covered strawberries.

**Ok I'm sorry this chapter may seem kind of short but I reassure you, the next chapter will be a little longer I swear to all that is YAOI!!!! -gives readers muffins- thank you one in all for sticking with me so far on this yaoi journey of man/man love**


	6. Chapter 6

Loves Game

Disclaimer: I do not own Tokyo Mew Mew… if I owned it Ryou and Keiichiro would be gay nee…

Chapter six

June has arrived with open arms. Ryou has been eager to create our soon to be child. I too have been excited about this plan. One night we decided to take everything to a new level. Ryou laid in bed nervously shaking as he slipped his clothes off. I stripped as well crawling into the massive bed, close to the blond. Poor Ryou looked into my eyes, with nervous eyes.

"will you be gentle with me Keiichiro kun?" I held the smaller figure in my arms and whispered in his ear,

"of course I will. If it starts getting painful we can stop." the virgin Ryou (A/N: almost like the Virgin Marie LOL) nodded in reply and laid down awaiting for the passion that was to be.

Everything seemed to get dark as we made love in the summer night. I knew everything was going to change forever, once this baby was in our lives. It didn't matter though, because I knew that the only thing that wouldn't change was the love I had for Ryou and what he had for me. At first I thought, when I didn't have someone like Ryou around, love was all just a game that I couldn't win, but I think this time love has let me win so much more. Loves Game let me win.

**The End**

**I hope everyone loved the story ;;; I know this very last chapter was short but that was all I wrote in my booklet that my story happened to be in and plus I had to edit the chapter a lot because it was getting off topic. But I am indeed glad you all reviewed this story and you can also find more stories I've written in the Kingdom hearts category, and more Tokyo Mew Mew stories around the TMM Category.**


End file.
